Misguided Ghosts
by xXChocolateGoodieBasketXx
Summary: Orihime was given a piece of parchment and a pen for entertainment at Los Noches. What does she choose to do with it? Write a letter to Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo has some free time. What does he choose to do with it? Write a letter to Orihime PLETE
1. Orihime's Letter

Dear Kurosaki-Kun

I have absolutely no idea how to start this letter. Even though I know that it will never be sent. So this is more of a letter to myself, a letter to my conscience. Maybe I'll even learn a thing or two about myself. Anyway, here I go.

All I ever wanted was you. From the very first time I saw your face, that's all I wanted. Sometimes it hurts to look back to the past because I know that you hadn't even noticed me. Back when I lost my brother, I thought that I was alone. I feel ashamed of myself now for thinking this, but I thought "why did everyone else get to live but my brother?" At the time, it was an impossible question to answer. Plus, the guilt of him leaving this world with my hatred had quite a big effect on me. I told him that I thought the clips he had bought me were to childish. Those clips are now the ones that I wear every day.

After my brother's death, I met Tatsuki. I thought she was a little rough at first, but then I got to know her. She was my best friend, and she still is to this day. There is another reason as to why she still is. You see, she was the one that brought you into my life. I never really spoke to you when she introduced us. The truth is, I was so shocked that I was facing a person like you. I knew right from that moment that you would do anything for the people you love and care about. You were always a protector, and sometimes, that's all you think about.

When Rukia came to town, I was very jealous that you were spending so much time with her. Why didn't you spend time with me? I knew you longer, we barely talked but we did say hi to each other once in a while. Didn't that count for something? Why was this _girl _suddenly the center of attention? To be more specific, _your _attention. I saw the way you looked at her. Your eyes were filled with amazement and wonder. Why couldn't you look at me like that? Here I am, alone and practically begging for your attention. This person is taking my rightful attention away from me. Even though I never had it in the first place, I always thought that maybe, just maybe, I would cross your mind.

If Rukia saw me now, she would tell me just look at yourself Orihime, you're a mess. Here I am, smudging this letter with my tears.

You have no idea how happy I was when I realized that I had a power. This power was brought out of me by you. Without you, I never would have met such wonderful people. I'm so grateful for everything. I finally have a family that I love very much. Even though I know that I'm a huge burden to everyone. It's my fault that you're all getting hurt from the Arrancars and Espadas. I thought that I was saving everyone by going with Ulquiorra. Instead, I just put everyone into more danger. I thought that I could destroy Aizen's plans. Now, it's a stupid idea, made up by a stupid girl. That girls name is Orihime Inoue. What's wrong with me? Why am I so stupid and weak? Why was I even put into this world? Such a worthless being doesn't deserve to live. Not if she's going to put everyone around her in danger.

Please Ichigo, be safe! Don't die because of me. I worry about you so much! All I ever think about is you! I love you Ichigo! I love you so much! I just wish that I wasn't so weak so I could tell you these words. These words that have crossed my mind so much that I can't even estimate how many times they have.

Just don't die Ichigo! Don't die because of me! Just please, not because of me. Not because of me. Right now, I feel so selfish because I'm thinking that one good thing came out of all of this chaos.

I'm happy that you thought of me, because I know that for an instant I have crossed your mind.

Always & forever yours,

Orihime


	2. Ichigo's Letter

Dear Orihime,

I'm writing this letter on a hollows head with Zangetsu's blade. Truthfully, I don't know what the hell I'm gonna frecking say. Well, I don't even fucking care because I'm just gonna say what I feel like saying.

You've always been there for me. It may not have looked like that, but you were in ways that I can't even begin to describe. When I first met you, ya, I'll admit it; I thought you were a complete weirdo. Only at first though, it was only until I met Rukia that I really started to notice you.

When I met Rukia, my powers began to slowly rise to the surface. I didn't want the job of protecting everyone at first. To me, it was the most horrifying thing. Millions of lives were resting on my shoulders. At the park, there was a hollow chasing a little boy. Of course, my first instinct was to save him. Until Rukia told me the dreadful truth about saving this boy, if I were to save him, then I would have to commit myself to saving every spirit. Believe me, I wasn't up to it at first, but as time went on, it became easier and easier. Plus, I could protect the people that were closest to me. There's only one problem with that Orihime. I wasn't able to protect you.

When we went to save Rukia at the Soul Society, I couldn't get my mind to think straight. It always thought about you. Were you safe? Were you injured? Were you dead? I couldn't take my mind off of those three questions. I always tried to refrain from asking the last one, but it was the one that popped up the most. When we finally saw each other again, I was so happy. You were alive, and that was all that mattered.

You are well aware of this . . . _monster _growing inside of me. I can't really control him, and sometimes, he even controls me. I'm afraid Orihime. I'm afraid that he might take over and hurt people. People that I'm closest to. People like you. Orihime, if something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.

This might sound really lame and stupid, but, aww hell I'm just going to say it. If you died, I would die just to be with you. I have no idea why I'm saying this, but my emotions are sort of mixed up right now.

'

Basically, what I'm trying to tell you is to hold on. Hold on Orihime. Don't give up hope. I will come for you, and when I do, I'll kill the bastard Aizen for keeping you here. I'll kill every last son-of-a-bitch who did this to you. I'm coming for you Orihime, wait for me, I'll save you. From now on, I'll protect you with my life. You'll never be too far away from me. I'll always be there, watching you. Waiting for a time until you need my help.

Hang on Orihime, I'm coming to take you home.

Sincerely,

Ichigo


	3. Misguided Ghosts

**Misguided Ghosts by: Paramore**

I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
And it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes

And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads

In fact they follow me  
And we just go in circles

Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away

And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me

They echo me in circles


End file.
